What hurts the most
by sas.90
Summary: Bones oneshot. Bones is waiting for Booth to come out of surgery after he has been shot. She's worried that he won't make it and that makes her realize her true feelings for her handsome coworker. [My First Bones fic.]


**_Notes; _**_Something that popped into my head a while ago. Basically Brennan realising her true feelings for her partners, but not wanting to give in to them. I haven't watched many Bones episodes yet, but I definately like it a lot and I will be watching it more when my tv **finally **works. Which it doesn't. And I hope it does the coming sunday. Anyway, hope you like this. Xx._

_**Disclaimer; **Don't own Bones. I don't know who does, but I know I don't._**  
**

* * *

**What hurts the most.**

What hurts the most is when you lose somebody you care about. Or when something bad happens to them. A friend, family member or just someone you never actually knew that well, even though you've told yourself so many times that you'd get to know him or her better soon by just making conversation. When they die they are just so many things that you haven't said to them and still had wanted to tell them, but they don't always die. When you're sitting in a hospital, waiting for that good news, there are just so many memories that flood your mind. Or things that you remember to tell them. Then finally a doctor comes up to you to tell you the good news and you know that you've learnt your lesson. Never say 'I'll do it tomorrow' or 'I'll tell him/her tomorrow', because tomorrow might be too late.

Temperance Brennan watched as watched as another group of doctors in their green outfits pushed another stretcher with victim through the blue doors that lead to the OR.

She had been waiting for over an hour now.

Waiting for a doctor to come up to her and tell her that Booth was out of lifedanger. That he was going to be okay. She pushed a strand of her damp auburn hair behind her ear and let a small sigh escape from her lips.

They should never have went after the suspect on their own. Then again how were they to know that he had just let them to his armed friends? Being a well trained FBI-agent, Booth had managed to take out most of the criminals. She had tried to help, but she hadn't been able to do much. She didn't have the gun and her fighting skills weren't developed. She was only a forensic anthropologist after all. For one moment there had been the hope that they'd win the fight and that they could finally arrest their suspect and lock him away. Close their case. That was though, until Seeley had been shot.

Something they hadn't seen coming. After that their suspect had ran off and a paniced Brennan had called 911. That all had happened only a few hours before. Now she was still sitting on the uncomfortable plastic chair, waiting for some sort of doctor to bring her good news. Or at least, she _hoped _so.

At first she had been optimistic. He had been shot in his shoulder and I really didn't look that bad, but after thirty mintures of waiting she had started to worry.

What was taking so long?

Temperance sighed again and clasped her pale, cold hands in her lap to stop them from trembling. Not because she was cold and wet from the rain, but because she was afraid that her partner wasn't going to make it. He had to though. She needed him.

She looked up at the large clock on the wall for the 16th time in that hour. Seconds slowly became minutes and those minutes seemed more like hours to her. She leant her head back against the wall and watched a woman break into tears when a doctor told her something. Apparently bad news. She felt sorry for the woman, but still hoped that it wouldn't be her crying soon. Would she cry though? If Seeley died? _Probably. _She thought to herself and she closed her eyes. He had always been nice to her and he was her co-worker. More than that. He was a friend, a good friend.

Or more?

The young forensic anthropologist closed her eyes and smiled slightly as she remembered the compliment that Booth had given her the other day. He thought she was 'structured very well'. It had been obvious though that he had wanted to say something else at first. She wasn't stupid, she knew men.

She licked her dry lips when a gentle male voice interrupted her thoughts and forced her to open her icey blue eyes. ''Miss. Brennan?'' She looked up to see a tall man in blue outfit standing in front of her. His hands still stuck into a pair of plastic gloves. He wore a serious expression upon his handsome features and Temperance got to her feet quickly. ''Is he okay?'' she asked anxiously. She studied the doctor's face, trying to read from his expression what he was about to tell her.

''Your partner just got out of surgery and he is out of lifedanger. We've managed to remove the bullet and there's no hemorrhaging.'' She let out a sigh of relief, she felt her heartbeat race in her pulse and she managed to give the doctor a weak smile.

''Can I go see him?''

The handsome doctor looked at her and then nodded his head slightly. ''He's on the Intensive Care and still a little sleepy from the anaesthetic. I don't think he'll reply when you talk to him.'' He told her patiently. ''That's okay. I just have to see him.'' The young forensic anthropologist shrugged slightly. The doctor nodded and turned around, motioning for her to follow him.

Temperance followed him slowly, still bare able to believe that her partner was going to be fine. While waiting she had prepared for the worst. Seeley Booth in coma. Seeley Booth's body completely paralysed. Or even Seeley Booth dying, but he was going to be fine. In a few weeks all that would be left from the trip to the hospital was a scar on his shoulder.

Another one to add to his collection of various scars on his body from fights and accidents in the past.

Her heels ticked across the linoleum floor as they walked into a smaller hallway. It smelled strongly like disinfectant in this hallway and Temperance wrinkled her nose slightly in disgust. She didn't like the smell of hospital.

She stopped when the doctor stopped in front of a white door. ''Here it is.'' He opened the door for her. ''Don't worry when he doesn't remember what happened, it's normal.'' He added. Brennan gave a small nod of her head in reply. ''I know.'' She smiled slightly and she peeked inside. She could Booth laying in a hospital bed that was placed against the blue wall. Slowly, she made her way inside and she held her breath, afraid that she would make too much noise she he'd wake up.

She let her eyes wander up his body. It was covered by yellow sheets up until his waist. Several wires let from his bare, bruised chest to a beeping machine that was placed next to the bed.

His face was pale and his eyes were closed.

Booth's breathing was heavy and slightly out of sync like he had been running. Temperance breathed out a small sigh and carefully placed her trembling hand on top of his. Seeley pulled a small face at her touch and Brennan was surprised how warm his hand felt. She had expected to feel a cold and clammy hand. A smile played on her lips. ''Hey.'' She whispered, taking place on the wooden seat next to the bed. Her partner shifted slightly. ''Bones.'' He mumbled quietly, the tone in his voice highlighting that he was happy to hear her voice. She smiled slightly and gently stroked the top of his hand with the soft skin of her thumb.

She watched as her partner shifted some more as if he was trying to get comfortable and then slowly opened his eyes, blinking against the harshlight that bore into them. When his eyes had adjusted to the light he glanced over at her. His face contorted slightly in pain when he opened his mouth to speak. ''Are you..—'' he gave her hand a light squeeze.

''It's okay Booth. I'm fine.'' She saw him visably relax when she told him that news and she glanced over at the metal basin that was standing on the bedside cabinet, a clean cloth hanging over the rim of it.

''I'll wet your lips.'' She told him quietly and she went to let go of his hand to pick the cloth up, but Booth prevented her from doing that by holding onto her hand tighter. ''Don't.'' he muttered almost inaudible.

Temperance smiled slightly and used her right hand to wet the cloth. She leaned closed to her co-worker and carefully dabbed his dry lips with the soft damp cloth. Seeley watched the serious look in her pale blue eyes and smiled a little. ''Thanks.'' He moved his head slightly and licked his lips.

''Knew you loved me.'' He whispered, only half-joking.

Brennan felt her cheeks flush at his comment and quickly put the cloth back down. She recovered quickly, not wanting him to find out that she actually really _did _have feelings for him.

''Get some sleep Booth.'' She told him in her usual monotone voice.

Her way of hiding her emotions.

She watched as her partner nodded his head almost invisably and closed his eyes, letting a small and content sigh escape his lips. Within minutes he had fallen back to sleep, but Temperance refused to get up and leave his side. She stroked his dark blonde hair gently and smiled when she felt his hand wrap itsself tighter around hers. ''You're going to be just fine, Booth.'' She told him quietly, kissing the side of his head.

''You're going to be fine.''

* * *

**_Notes; _**_I know it's dead short, but hey it's a One-shot, right? I wasn't too happy with the first part about the whole tomorrow stuff, but hmm that's just my opinion. I just couldn't word it right. So, let me know what you think. See the little blue button that says 'submit review'? I like reviews. Mwah xx._**  
**


End file.
